


The Driver's Seat

by hummerhouse



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003)
Genre: Bondage, Dubious Consent, Language, M/M, Turtlecest, uke!Raphael
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-23 14:38:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3772009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hummerhouse/pseuds/hummerhouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Disclaimer: The TMNT are not mine. No money being made.<br/>Word Count: 3,678  One shot<br/>Summary: Leo is jacked up on adrenaline after a fight with Hun.  Raph is determined to push a point.<br/>Rated:  Hard NC-17<br/>TCest!!! alert - pairing Leo/Raph uke!Raph  dub-con   Read at your own risk.<br/>Fan Art attached to this story is EXPLICIT - NSFW</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Driver's Seat

**Author's Note:**

> This fic inspired the preview image created by the very talented ruran on tumblr.  
> 

            The sound of the motorcycle made Leo frown.

            Perched on a tree limb, hidden from view, Leo watched the single headlight approach.  The motorcycle began to slow as it reached the mile marker, and then came to a stop.

            Even at a distance he could easily identify the large bulk astride the rumbling machine.  After a moment, the engine was cut and the figure lifted its red helmet off.

            “Yo, Leo.  Ya’ gonna hide in the woods all night?” Raph’s deep voice rolled over the grass on the side of the road and shook Leo from his hiding place.

            Dropping silently to the ground, Leo moved out of the trees and into Raphael’s line of sight.

            He waited to speak until his was closer to his red banded brother.  Raph might feel comfortable shouting, but Leo didn’t believe in advertising himself, even if they were a half mile from the nearest structure.

            “Where’s Don?” Leo asked, still wearing his frown.

            Raph’s eyes narrowed as the sight of that frown challenged him.  “He was busy so I didn’t bother him.  Ya’ didn’t say ya’ needed the van ta pick ya’ up, so I figured ya’ didn’t care how ya’ got home.”

            “You figured wrong,” Leo said.  “I asked you to have Don come and get me for a reason.”

            “Yeah?  What reason would that be?” Raph asked with just a touch of defiance.

            Leonardo was not in the mood for Raph’s games.  The night had started out simply enough; the turtle leader was only going for a midnight run.  As he was passing a large warehouse he noticed the wide gate had been broken open.

            His inspection was interrupted by a line of trucks moving from the warehouse towards the street.  Melting into shadows, he had leaped on to the back of the last truck as it passed him and then flipped onto its roof.

            Peering into the truck’s cab, Leo hadn’t really been surprised to see Hun in the passenger seat.

            “I have some license plate numbers I want him to track,” Leo answered crisply.  “I want to know where Hun was going and what was in the warehouse he broke into.”

            Raph’s mouth twisted up into the semblance of a grin.  “Call Don and tell him what ya’ want ta know.  We can go pay Hun a visit together.  He’ll find out I ain’t quite so easy ta shove off a truck as ya’ are.”

            Leo stared at him.  Raph stared back.  They both knew Hun wasn’t the problem right now, nor was Don or the warehouse or anything else for that matter.

            The problem was Raphael and his motorcycle.

            “I’m not riding with you,” Leo said, finally bringing it out into the open.

            Raph’s grin got bigger.  “Yeah, I figured that was your problem.”

            Leo pulled out his shell cell and Raph chuckled.  “Don’t bother.  I swiped everyone’s phone before I left the lair, just in case ya’ decided ta call someone else ta rescue ya’.”

            The snap as Leo closed his phone was loud in the silence on the outskirts of the city.

            “You’ve decided to push this issue now?” Leo asked incredulously.

            “No time like the present.  Ain’t really any way for ya’ to avoid it out here,” Raph told him.

            Leo felt his annoyance start to grow into something larger, fed by Raph’s belligerence.  Working to maintain control, Leo refused to let Raph see any hint of anger because he knew that’s what Raph wanted.

            With a slight smile, Leo said, “You know Raphael there actually is a way to avoid it.  I’ll walk home.”

            “Ya’ gotta fuckin’ be kidding me,” Raph snapped.  “Ya’ know how long that’ll take, even if ya’ run most of it?”

            “I’ll just make it to the sewer entrance on Granger before daylight,” Leo said.  “Couple hours after that and I’ll be home.”

            “Ya’ would rather spend six hours on foot than ride on my bike?  Ya’ know what, Leo?  I’ve had it!  Nobody else has a problem riding with me on this fuckin’ bike except ya’.  I wanna know why,” Raph growled.

            “Because I won’t,” Leo answered smoothly.  “Just deal with it.”

            Leo knew that kind of answer would frustrate Raph even more but he couldn’t seem to stop the words from coming out.  They had spent the last few years sniping at each other and it didn’t seem that was going to change.

            Raph pushed Leo; too much and all the time.  He questioned every decision Leo made, argued and griped and generally refused to accept his older brother’s authority.  It was almost as though simply hearing Leo’s voice woke up some deep seated resentment in the hot head.

            There was always something Raph felt as though he had to prove and tonight was no exception.  He couldn’t just accept the fact that Leo wouldn’t ride behind him on the damn motorcycle.  Raph had to push it; had to turn it into his own little war.

            Leo was tired of Raph’s constant bickering but he sure as shell wasn’t going to let Raph get the upper hand in their dog fight.

            Turning on his heel, Leo started across the field, heading back to the city on foot.

            “Leo!” Raph shouted after him, surprise in his voice.

            Leo kept going, moving faster, and then started to jog.  He wasn’t surprised to hear the bike start up.  He had figured that Raph would ride off and leave him to make the long trek back to the lair on foot.

            As he continued to run, he could hear the sound of Raph’s motorcycle cruising at a slow rate of speed.  Okay, change that reasoning; Raph was going to pace him for a ways, just to shove it in Leo’s face.  With a grim smile, Leo decided that wasn’t surprising either.

            Twenty minutes later and Raph was still following him.  He had to know a six hour run was a walk in the park for Leo, so why the shell hadn’t Raph ridden off?

            The motorcycle’s engine was abruptly silenced and the country quiet closed in around Leo as he ran.  Within minutes a second set of footfalls joined his; these sounding heavier and more urgent.

            Without any warning, a thick hand grasped the edge of Leo’s carapace and jerked him backwards while another hand grabbed his wrist in a tight grip.

            Leo spun around to face an angry Raphael.

            “Leave it alone, Raph,” Leo warned him.  “This doesn’t have to turn into a fight.”

            “The fuck it doesn’t,” Raph snarled.  “I told ya’ I’ve had it and I mean it.  Why the fuck won’t ya’ ride on the back of my bike?”

            A quick twist and Leo pulled out of Raph’s clutches.  “Why do you care?” Leo asked, stepping away from his brother.

            Raph shifted into his fighting stance, clearly determined to push as far as he could.  “It’s an insult, that’s why.  It’s like you’re saying you’re too good ta ride on my bike.  Either that, or you’re just afraid ta look like my bitch.”

            Leo slid sideways, his body tense.  He didn’t know why he was so adamant about riding behind Raph.  If it were Don or Mike, he wouldn’t think twice about hopping on.  But not with Raph.

            “I’ll tell you what, Raph.  You ride on the back and I’ll drive,” Leo said.

            Raph shook his head.  “No way.  No one drives my bike but me.”

            “You let Don drive it all the time,” Leo pointed out.

            “Don’s my mechanic.  He takes her around the block, comes back and tinkers with stuff.  Ain’t the same.”

            Leo watched Raph, looking for the signs that would give away Raph’s attack.  “Maybe you just don’t want to look like my bitch.”

            Raph lunged at him, a snarling mass of solid muscle, thoroughly infuriated.  Leo had seen the warning a split second before the move and was ready for him.

            Spinning quickly away at the last second, Leo swung down with a closed fist on the pressure point at the back of Raph’s neck.

            “Shit!” Raph yelped as he saw stars and felt his feet go out from under him.  Going down hard, he had enough presence of mind to roll with the fall.

            He also knew he’d better keep moving.  He outweighed Leo and was a lot stronger, but his fuckin’ brother was faster than greased lightning and was practically a ninja master when it came to pressure points.

            As fast as he thought it and started to leap to his feet, Leo had already anticipated his move.  Springing like a jungle cat, Leo pounced on Raph’s carapace and drove him into the ground.

            With a grunt, Raph swung back to try to dislodge his brother and Leo caught his arm, bending it up at a painful angle.  When Raph dug his knees into the ground and tried to rise, Leo dug his fingers into Raph’s pressure points.

            A sharp pain shot into Raph’s legs and they stopped responding.

            “I keep telling you not to lose your temper during a fight.”  Leo’s self-satisfied purr brushed hot air over the back of Raph’s neck.

            Raph wiggled his shoulders and Leo lifted his trapped arm higher.

            “Fuck!” Raph croaked, breathing hard as the pain radiated into his shoulder.

            “Move again, Raph.  I want you to,” Leo goaded his brother.

            It wasn’t often he pinned Raph so quickly.  The hot head had worked himself into frenzy while watching Leo run and the resultant fury had been bad for him but good for Leo.

            It also helped that Leo was jacked up on adrenaline; first from his earlier fight with Hun, and now from his fight with Raphael.

            With so much adrenaline flowing through his system, Leo practically felt sparks jumping off of his skin.  Having Raph’s glorious body pinned under him only added to the feeling.

            “You know something bro’?” Leo asked.  “I think we need to work on reinforcing this lesson.”

            “What the fuck are ya’ talkin’ about?” Raph demanded.  A second later, his mask was snatched off his face and used to bind his wrists together behind his back.

            Leo was so fast that Raph didn’t have time to struggle before he was tightly bound.  Trying to tug his hands free, Raph discovered his brother had done a good job of tying him.  This was nothing like the playful knots Leo used when they were playing sex games; Raph wasn’t getting free without some help.

            He felt Leo slide off of his carapace and straddle his legs, humming slightly as he moved.

            “Comfy Raph?” Leo asked.

            “Fuck no,” Raph snapped.  “What’re ya’ playin’ at?  Get off of me.”

            “I think not.”  Leo started to stroke the backs of Raph’s thighs, relishing the hard muscle etched with countless small scars.  He knew he’d rendered his brother’s legs useless with the right touch to a pressure point, but he also knew Raph could still feel what he was doing.

            Raph’s involuntary quiver told him he was correct.

            “Damn it Leo, cut it out!” Raph protested, trying desperately to coax some life into his legs, but they wouldn’t respond.

            A different part of his body _was_ responding. Leo’s hands dipped to stroke along his inner thighs and then followed the curve of his skin up to his ass.  One hand kneaded Raph’s butt cheeks while the other fondled his tail.

            “Are you learning anything yet Raphael?” Leo asked him in a smug voice.

            “G . . . get off of me,” Raph told him and then bit down on his tongue to stop a churr from escaping.

            Leo must have heard something, because he chuckled.  “Hmm.  You know, just because I don’t want to ride on your bike doesn’t mean I don’t want to ride you.  You’re a little intoxicating like this bro’.  Pissed as shell and helpless under me.”

            While he talked, Leo got off of Raph’s legs long enough to spread them wide and then kneeled in the space between the hot head’s thighs.

            “Don’t ya’ fuckin’ dare, Leo.  I m. . .mean it,” Raph stuttered.  He almost groaned when Leo’s talented hands started to move over his flesh again and only by pressing his forehead into the dirt did he manage to suppress the sound.

            Moving a hand between his brother’s legs, Leo began to massage Raph’s slit with his fingertips, gratified when he felt the bulge start to grow.  Dipping the tips of his fingers inside, he felt the head of Raph’s cock and pet it lightly, encouraging him to drop down.

            “Fuckin’ shit,” Raph cursed.  He was panting now, desperate to keep his dick hidden despite the teasing caress of Leo’s fingers.

            Leo knew his brother too well.  Leaning forward, he placed his lips around Raph’s tail and sucked hard.

            Raph dropped down with a yelp.

            Releasing Raph’s tail, Leo wrapped a hand around the hot head’s cock and slowly stroked it, base to tip and back again.  He let go so he could reach over and bend Raph’s frozen legs at the knees, which lifted his brother’s hips.  Grabbing the edges of Raph’s shell, he adjusted the angle slightly and then sat back to admire his handiwork.

            Raph’s ass was now at a convenient height, and his fully erect penis was safely out of the dirt.

            With a churr, Leo leaned in again and grasped Raph’s cock.  Raph’s breath hitched at the rough touch, and he turned his head so that his cheek was to the ground.

            Leo could see his eyes now.  The gold in them gleamed with anger, but something else was there as well.  It made Leo’s heart pound and his pulse race.  He shifted his torso closer to Raph and he placed his free hand on his brother’s ass.

            “Untie me!” Raph gasped, twisting his arms against the cloth of his mask.  “Leo, let m . . .me out of this now.  I ain’t p . . . playin’!”

            “No?” Leo asked.  Running his thumb across Raph’s entrance earned him another sharp gasp.  “Were you playing earlier when you decided to ignore _my_ request to have Don come pick me up?  Were you playing when you decided to start a fight with me out in the middle of nowhere?”

            “That’s your own d. . .amn fault,” Raph snapped, his breath lifting a small puff of dirt.  “All ya’ had ta do is tell me why ya’ won’t ride behind me on my bike.”

            Leo squeezed the cock in his hand and Raph groaned, unable to hide how pleasurable the unwanted attention was.

            Letting his own needy cock slide into the open with a relieved sigh, Leo said, “Maybe it’s all about who’s in the driver’s seat, bro’.”

            “Oh fuck,” Raph moaned as Leo’s thumb played over the tip of his dick.

            Slicking his fingers with Raph’s precome; Leo pulled his hand away from his brother’s cock and pressed a finger against the puckered hole winking up at him.  Raph tried to tuck his tail over the opening, but Leo flipped it aside as he pushed in.

            Raph hissed as the barely lubed finger dipped deeper into his body.   He clenched in reaction and the feeling of Raph’s inner walls squeezing his finger made Leo churr in anticipation.

            Leo caught hold of Raph’s cock again and began to pump the organ with a slow, steady rhythm.  Pulling his finger from Raph’s ass, Leo swiped up some more precome and returned to the task of stretching his brother.

            His finger inside Raph stroked the inner walls with the same rhythm as the hand on Raph’s cock.  Leo could feel his own organ throb with need and he tried to ignore it as he focused on prepping Raph.

            His finger came out again and he added a second, winding the two back in together and earning himself another weak cry from his brother.  Turning his fingers and then scissoring them, Leo stretched Raph as completely as possible, considering the painful messages Leo was receiving from his own body.

            With a final hard push, Leo managed to strike Raph’s prostate and the hot head’s hips jerked in response.  A loud, rolling churr made its way out of Raph’s chest and throat.

            The deep rumbling sound was all Leo could take.  Removing his hands from Raph’s body, Leo grabbed his cock in the slick palm of the hand he’d been jacking Raph with and quickly lubed himself up as best he could.

            Placing the tip against Raph’s entrance, Leo grabbed the edges of his brother’s shell for leverage, and slowly pushed in.

            “Crap!” Raph shouted and twisted his head again so that his forehead was once more pressed into the ground.  He could taste the dirt as he panted and tried to relax, the burn of Leo’s large, barely lubed organ painful enough without his clenching around it.

            The feeling of sliding into Raph’s satiny, warm interior was amazingly satisfying.  Raph was immensely tight; he rarely bottomed for anyone and usually only when someone managed to get the upper hand.

            Having forced Raph into submission made it that much better.

            Leo had to stop once he was fully sheathed in his brother.  The sensations were too much even for his tight control; he had to take a minute to center himself if he didn’t want this to end too quickly.  And he sure as shell didn’t; the opportunity to take Raph like this was much too good to rush.

            “Damn it, Leo!”  Raph’s yell broke through the haze of Leo’s lust.  His head had turned to the side again and his face was contorted with both pain and need.

            Leo shifted his hips, pushing against Raph’s body as much as possible, and then slowly drew his cock back out of Raph’s ass, until just the tip remained inside.

            “You never once said stop, Raphie,” Leo teased.  “You want to say it now?”

            He could see the emotions fast forward across his brother’s face; anger, stubborn pride, painful need and finally hungry desire.

            “Just go damn it,” Raph finally urged, his voice coarse.  “Fuckin’ move already.”

            With a breathless laugh, Leo plunged into Raph’s willing body, relishing the snug friction against his shaft.  Thrusting rhythmically, he once more captured Raph’s hot, dripping organ and pumped him, closing his hand tightly enough to feel Raph’s veins pulse.

            Raph’s fingers were twitching as he groaned and churred.  He felt his toes move to dig into the earth beneath them and realized his feeling was coming back.

            Leo did too.  Forcing his head up and away from Raph’s fascinating eyes, Leo shut his and let feeling wash over his body, taking thought and control with it. 

            Driving madly into Raph’s body, Leo ground his cock into Raph’s prostate over and over.  His hand sped up on his brother’s cock, and judging from the way Raph’s breath caught, he knew the hot head was getting close to his release.

            “Come on Raph, lose it for me,” Leo hissed, his unerring aim connecting with Raph’s prostate continuously.

            A final full body tremor washed over Raph and he came violently, the fire that had built in the pit of his stomach spilling onto the dirt beneath him.

            Leo released Raph’s cock and grabbed the edge of his shell.  He was pounding into Raph now, the ragged edges of his conscious mind sheared away as he reached for his peak inside velvet heat.

            His breath caught as he buried his cock and his full thrusts became short and frenetic.

            “Raph~ph,” he called through gritted teeth as his orgasm hit.  Shoving his cock as deep as it would go, he marked his brother’s plundered body with his seed.

            Shuddering, he fell against Raph’s carapace and rode out the delicious spasms.  Raph’s knees began to slide in the dirt as his legs regained their feeling.

            Raph’s cock retreated into his shell just before his lower plastron hit the ground.  He was breathing hard, eyes shut as he floated in the haze leftover from his release.

            Finally able to speak, Raph said, “Ya’ gonna untie me sometime tonight bro’?”

            Leo chuckled and withdrew his cock from Raph’s ass.  Tucking it away, he pressed against Raph’s carapace once more to ask, “Depends.  Did you learn anything?”

            Pins and needles started to tickle Raph’s legs as they came back to life.  “Yeah.  Next time I’m gonna ignore your phone call.”

            Leo reached up and tapped the back of Raph’s skull.

            “Okay,” Raph growled.  “Next time I’ll send Don.”

            “Good.”  Leo sat back and pulled apart the knot on the mask that held Raph’s wrists bound.

            Freeing him, Leo got back on his feet and watched as Raph rolled over and sat up.  Lifting and lowering his shoulders, Raph rotated his arms overhead until he worked the kinks out of them, and then slowly pushed himself onto his feet.

            Swaying slightly, he turned a hard look on Leo, who stood nearby, his arms crossed over his plastron.

            “Can we go home now?” Raph asked, with a trace of his old belligerence.

            Leo lifted a corner of his mouth.  He would have expected no less from his stubborn brother.

            “Sure.  But I’m driving,” Leo told him.

            The air around them froze for just a second before Raph managed to push the word, “Fine,” from a firmly set mouth.

            Just before Leo swung into the driver’s seat, he turned and caught the back of Raph’s head in his hand, pressing his mouth to his brother’s in a searing kiss.

            Raph gripped Leo’s biceps as his tongue warred with the one invading his mouth.  They pulled away after a couple of minutes, neither claiming victory.

            When Raph climbed on behind him, Leo turned the key to start the engine, and nearly churred when he felt Raph’s hands slide around his waist.  He revved the engine loudly in response.

            “Hey, go easy on the throttle,” Raph yelled as his arms tightened around his brother.

            “Don’t back seat drive,” Leo said and nearly added “ _bitch_ ”.  Grinning privately he thought, “ _Maybe next time_.”


End file.
